


Angel City Hustler

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, And elliott cryin a lot, Angst, Bloodhound is rich and socially maladjusted, Daddy Issues, Elliott’s stripper name is Mirage lmao, Eventual Smut, Mental Health Issues, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Same universe and timeline, Sex Work, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Baby, and sugar... parent?, its like 20:80 porn:plot, so mostly plot with a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 4 / 5 Update: this fic isn’t dead, just on hiatus until I can work through some plot things and get some inspo lolElliott acquires a sucrose parent.And then acquires feelings for them.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Negotiations

He was so _beautiful_. 

Through the tiny slits of their mask, they watched him. A powerful beast eyed their prey across the expanse of the dim, neon savannah. 

He was the only reason they ventured to this wretched place— a watering hole for degenerates and dishonorable figures. 

The first night, they were conducting a consultation with a prospective client. The client requested the meeting to take place in this location and that’s when they saw him. For just a moment, out of the corner of their eye...

They were inexplicably drawn to him. The thread of conversation was lost as the hunter turned to stare. A moth to a flame— or rather, a lion to the stripes of a zebra. 

_That_ _dancer._ He had to be _their’s_. There was something about him they needed, _desperately_. It was his beauty, his charm. The cute little way he would kneel down to take tips. The way he would smile and wink at patrons.

The hunter dismissed their business quickly and settled for a lower payment than usual. _No matter._ It was a low profile hit anyway and their focus was elsewhere. For the entire night, they sat in the back of the grimy establishment. The bass of the music throbbed. Dim lights flickered and smoke hung in the air. They ordered a few drinks and sat alone, puffing on a cigarette through their mask, perfectly content with watching _his beauty._

They would return, night after night, as a ritual. Eventually, they figured out his schedule and came only to see him. No one recognized them. And no one seemed to care about the suspicious masked figure.

Naturally, _their_ dancer would take other patrons to the back. This was simply unacceptable so the hunter decided it was their time to move in— to claim their territory. 

* * *

  
It was a typical Saturday night for _Mirage_ , or rather, Elliott Witt. Saturdays were some of the best nights. Best tips, best people, and most drunks. He knew how to work a crowd; he served at the _Paradise Lounge_ for years now. The establishment serviced all kinds of people and all kinds of sexualities. Hell, even a robot worked with him. ‘Extra service’ was always provided, but never explicitly talked about. He had a couple regulars who would see him a few times a month, but new clients were starting to dry up. His cash was already tight as it is. A big break was exactly what he needed and exactly what he prayed for. 

It was around midnight when he stepped off the stage to grab some water and take a break. He didn’t notice the silent figure looming in the shadows as he passed them on his way to his room. 

A cold gloved hand grabbed his arm. 

“Hey!” He yelped, flipping around to see a tall figure wearing a trench coat and a porcelain mask. It was practically a scene from a horror movie; Elliott was about to start screaming until the person released his arm. 

“What the fuck!” He hissed. 

“I apologize.” They murmured. 

“Fuck off.” He tossed his hand. He wasn’t in the mood. Tips had been a little slow and he was exhausted. 

“I wish to purchase a service.” Their low voice was barely audible over the music and noise. 

Elliott turned back around, feeling guilty. “Really? Sorry about all that, then. Ya just freaked me out.” 

The figure shook their head. “It’s quite alright.”

“Well, uh, this is my room.” He motioned to the nearest door. He worked at _Paradise_ for so long he earned his own ‘office’. 

The figure nodded and they followed him. Elliott slowly shut the door behind them.

* * *

  
The hunter set down their case and examined the room. It was small and rather cozy, framed with large cushioned couches. A small table sat in the middle and a liquor fridge sat in the corner. The place was flooded with neon pink light. It made _him_ look delicious. They studied his body for several moments. They had never been this close before. 

“Can I uh, get you something to drink?” He looked nervous. It must be the _mask_. 

“Yes, please. Whatever you have will do.” 

“Uh, okay. Sit down, y’know, get comfortable.” 

They admired the view as he bent down to grab drinks. Those tight shorts were _divine_. The hunter figured they ought to undress as well. They slowly removed their coat and folded it neatly. After sliding off the mask, they gently placed it on top of their coat. 

* * *

  
Elliott turned back around and was shocked to be confronted with a real human face. His patron looked about as androgynous as they sounded. The skin of their face was weathered with age and scars. They looked other-wordly as bright amber eyes contrasted their pale features. 

It wasn’t often that Elliott had clients that he was attracted to. He smiled and handed them some whiskey. Surprisingly, they slammed it, and set the glass aside. They were more interested in other activities; he got the hint as they beckoned him to their lap. With an almost giddy demeanor he obeyed and settled down on them. Naturally, his hands moved to their shoulders and he brushed through their long hair. 

“So, what brings you here?” He cooed. 

“You.” They didn’t even hesitate. Needy hands held Elliott’s waist. “And I have a question.” 

“Do you now? Really?” He smiled and cocked his head. It was his job to be a good listener… among other things.

“How much…for you to be my own?” They rubbed his leg affectionately. 

“I don’t do _that_ kind of work.” Elliott smirked. The nature of the establishment meant he was no stranger to bizarre requests. He was like a nurse. He took care of people and saw _a_ _lot_ of gross shit. But _‘my own’?_ He wasn’t quite sure what that meant— but he was sure he didn’t want to agree to it. 

“How much?” They pressed again and raised a curious eyebrow. Elliott knew they weren’t dumb. He figured some type of negotiation was about to take place.

“Depends on what you got to offer.” He wasn’t sure of his response and the waver in his voice gave that away.

The patron brushed back their silky hair . “Anything you want.” They purred through a thick accent. An accent that was pure honey. Elliott adored it. 

From the way they subtly eye-fucked him, Elliott could tell they weren’t lying. _What do I want?_ He didn’t even know. Money, obviously. His patron had that judging by the trim suit. But what else was there? What else could they offer? 

“Really? Well, I’ll think about it… For now, why don’t you let me serve you.” He shifted from sitting on their lap to straddling them. A gloved hand rested against his bare chest. The sensation made him shudder. 

“No. I am paying for your time. And with that paid time… I want my question answered.” 

Elliott wasn’t sure if he was terrified or turned on. 

“Look, I don’t know what I’m gettin’ into. And I got a good thing goin’ here so-“

“No, you do _not_ . Why work in a place like this when you could have... _everything._ ” They interrupted him. They were being rather pushy and impatient— and they were surely hypnotizing him with their voice. Gloved hands snaked their way up Elliott’s naked back. 

“In exchange f-for what?” He shivered and shrunk back. They were intimidating to say the least. 

“Hm.” His patron turned away to think. Elliott took a moment to examine their face. Wrinkles gave away their age and scars gave away their brutish background. But their eyes were oddly warm and forgiving. “Your time.” They finally settled.

“I can give you my time here.”

“No, no. That will not do. You would come live with me… and be far away from this... disgusting place.” 

Panic began to spread through through Elliott’s chest. He didn’t know this person. They were a stranger and they grabbed him, then demanded that he’d come live with them, so they could have exclusive rights to… his time? His body? He wasn't quite sure. Warm eyes studied him through white lashes. His mysterious patron was terrifyingly beautiful, like a pale, glittering snake. Their allure, however, wasn’t enough to make him trust them. Plenty of gorgeous people turned out to be monsters. Just like snakes. 

They stroked leather-clad hands along his hips. Elliott moved forward and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. In a flirtatious move, he pressed his forehead against theirs. The smell of smoke and pine invaded his senses. It brought him an odd feeling of nostalgia.

He could’ve sworn he heard his patron’s breath hitch. The intimacy was unexpected and clearly very desired. In a moment of clarity, Elliott realized _he_ had the upper hand here. This person, whoever they were, they were attracted to him, in a way most of his clients weren’t. That was an advantage. 

Slow and gentle hands traced down the front of their suit. Elliott took their tie and gave it a playful tug. 

“You didn’t mention money. I’m assuming you have a lot… this is looks expensive.” He put on an innocent voice and pet the silky tie. 

Their amber eyes nearly glowed as they stared him down. Their gaze was so intense a subtle sense of terror and excitement ignited within Elliott. He felt as if he were dancing in front of the jaws of a beast. He was taunting a fearsome predator. It felt _amazing_.

“Yes, it is,” they purred. They groped his ass in a rough motion. “And how much do you make here?” 

“Depends. Three-hundred creds a week is pretty standard. But that’s not including tips.”

“How does...twenty-thousand a month sound?” Their facial scars twisted as they grinned. 

Elliott froze. Twenty-thousand...a month? He’d never seen that amount of cash in one place before. How the _hell_ did they have that much? It had to be mercenary work. Decent mercs could make a couple thousand a month, but this patron had to be _legendary_. After all, they could apparently blow twenty-thousand of whatever they made on pretty boys. 

“I-I-I, um. Well... how do I know you're not lying? I mean, if you have _that_ much, why not go to a fancier club?” 

“Because I want _you,”_ they snarled and pulled his hips closer. 

Elliott felt horrified and oddly flattered. Their fascination with him was now made clear. He’d met his fair share of pervs and freaks, but this client was on a whole ‘nother level. 

“And if you do not believe me… how does five-thousand sound as a… deposit?” They continued and rubbed his shoulder. 

“A deposit, huh? So you got five thousand on you right now?” 

“I do. But we would have to reach some kind of… agreement.” 

“I just wanna see the five thousand. No promises.” He sat back and shot them a cocky grin. Inside, however, he was panicking. This job meant he had to learn how to suppress nearly everything. He was thankful for his bluffing skills because the urge to run out of the room and yell for a bouncer was about to overtake him.

“Fine.” Their icy expression was unreadable. Elliott moved off of them and they grabbed the case they brought in. He didn’t even notice it, he was so distracted by the mask when they walked in. After elegantly setting it on the tiny table, they clicked it open. 

It was all cash. _Definitely mercenary work. Drugs too, probably._ The neon pink light made it hard to see, but Elliott knew it was several stacks of _hundreds._

He absently nodded and looked up at them. A fearsome wolf, made feral by lust stared back. 

“It could all be yours.” They sat down on the couch opposite to him and folded their gloved hands. Elliott wondered what those hands did. What crimes did they commit? What people did they kill for all that money?

“And it is all real, I assure.” 

“I need a moment.” He his voice broke. 

“Of course.” His client smiled sweetly and sat back. 

The possibility of twenty-thousand a month was tantalizing. And it wasn’t the thought of being rich— it was the thought of being able to afford that experimental medication for his mother. In a couple months time he could not only get her proper treatment, but he could move her out of that apartment. He could buy her that beautiful ranch house on Solace and a full time nurse too. He could buy her _everything_. He could buy himself _everything_. He could buy his friends _everything_. And all he had to do was lay around in some rich bastard’s house and fondle them every evening? He could do _that_. This was a promotion. A once in a lifetime chance. 

Elliott blinked back hot tears as the all the possibilities of a better future raced through his mind. When he looked up again he was met with that same disquieting gaze. The gaze of a hunter, a predator— an animal that clawed their way to the top of the food chain and had the scars to show for it. And now they were offering him an opportunity to the top without all that sacrifice. _My salvation,_ he mused. Salvation or _demise_? Elliott couldn’t be sure, but he needed to take the risk. His mother was only getting worse. The nights working in the grimy club were only getting longer. The pay was only getting slimmer. 

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “I gotta make a quick call.”

“To whom?” 

“A friend of mine. I-I need some advice right now.”

They cocked their head and studied him. The ferocity in their eyes was unnerving. A chill crawled its way down Elliott’s back. “Then I will accompany you outside.”

He didn’t want to say no to them. He couldn't lose that five-thousand. Or the other fifteen for that matter. “Alright. Fine.” 

Elliott dug under the seats and pulled on boots, pants and a jacket. He shakily grabbed his phone. When he turned he was faced with the same daunting figure that grabbed him when he got off the stage. Not much changed when they donned the bizarre mask. The intimidation and powerful aura was still there. They clutched the case in one hand and the other sat in the pocket of their coat.

The pair slipped past security and out the back door. Elliott was met with a familiar, dark alley but this time he was joined by his strange patron. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the brick to pull out his phone. He took a nervous glance back at the masked figure. They set the case down and had tucked a cigarette in the slit of the mask. They lit the smoke so nonchalantly as if they _didn’t_ have a briefcase stuffed full with thousands of credits. 

It was nearly 1 am. Elliott felt a pang of guilt as he tapped Renee’s contact. She was definitely up, but he always felt bad for calling so late. 

She didn’t pick up at first. 

He called again. 

“Hey,” a groggy, monotone voice sounded through the phone. “What’s up?” 

“Well um, a lot actually. I—”

“What the hell do you mean?” she was more intuitive than most and could sense the anxiety in Elliott’s voice.

“I-I can’t explain everything right now. I'll tell you later, I promise. I just need to know—”

“What?” 

“If you had the chance to change everything, would you take it?” 

“What the hell does that mean? Are you high? What’s going on?” 

“Just answer the question!” Elliott grew frustrated. He could feel the piercing eyes of his client burning into the back of his neck. He couldn’t risk losing the deal by giving away too much information. They seemed like the private type. 

“Okay, okay...Of course I’d change everything if I could. But look, whatever you're getting into right now you need to weigh the conditions rationally. I’d help you, but you’re not giving me any fucking details.” _Damn,_ she was good. No one could read Elliott better. She didn’t even have to be here to see right through him.

“Well, I’ll give you one detail...” He turned to face the mysterious patron. A paralyzing fear clawed at his chest as a porcelain visage stared back at him. Smoke leaked through the holes of the mask as they exhaled. 

“What. What is it?” Renee was clearly growing anxious with the vague nature of the conversation. She was the type of person who always needed details. 

“It’s for twenty-thousand creds a _month—_ this job I gotta do— I can earn twenty-thousand a month. And its for—” He was cut off when the patron held a gloved finger to the mouth of the mask. It was a simple motion, but they could make anything look menacing.

“Who?! Who the hell is it for? And how the hell are you gonna get twenty- _thousand_ in one month?!” 

“Look, I told you I can’t tell you everything right now! I-I-I promise I will though. I just need to know if you’d take it?” Elliott began to regret the call. 

“No. I wouldn't because I have no idea what you are agreeing to!” She was panicking now— and she was hardly the type to get emotional. “Think of your mom, Elliott. Think of me and everyone else. Doing some shady shit for cash isn’t worth the risk. _Jesus._ You do enough of that already. If you won’t tell me what’s going on, please just listen and promise to be rational.”

“I promise. I promise. And this isn’t _that_ shady. Are...are you free tomorrow? We could go get lunch and talk about all this.”

“Fuck. Yeah I’m free. Noon at the usual?”

“Yup. Sounds good.”

“Okay just be _smart_. I don’t wanna have to write a eulogy.”

“It's not like that! I-I promise. I'll be smart. Everything’s good. In fact, everything is great! I promise things are okay.” 

“Right. Well...I'm gonna try to go back to bed. Im sure I woke Nat.” 

“Ah shit sorry… yeah you do that.” 

“Twelve tomorrow. Don’t you dare flake out or I'll beat your ass.” 

“‘Course.” he chuckled and hung up. 

Elliott watched his companion take a long drag of their cigarette. A thick silence hung between the two. Sirens rang out in the distance and the typical bustling sounds of the city reverberated through the foggy air. Flickering neon ambience leaked into the tiny alleyway; it illuminated their mask. 

“Well. She sounded hesitant.” They announced and flicked ash off the cigarette. 

“She’s just… lookin’ out for me. I can tell her tomorrow right? About this uh, arrangement?” 

“I don’t see why not.” They purred and leaned against the brick. “I hope you wouldn’t reveal any… identifying details, however.” 

“Of course, yeah.” _How could I anyway? I don’t even know your name_.

“Mhm.” They took another drag. “So, you are agreeing?” 

“Y-yah. ‘Course… I just hope I’m right. This isn’t too shady...right?”

They nodded. “I will treat you well.” 

Elliott’s stomach twisted at the thought. For a moment he wondered what kind of sexual slavery he was selling himself into— but how could this be worse than his current job? Now, he would be with the same person every night. He would dance for only two eyes. That seemed like a bit of a promotion. This mysterious client could prove to be his best decision...or his worst. Either way, by milking this bastard he was about to make more money than he had ever seen in his _life._

A gloved hand was held out and Elliott took it, giving them a firm shake. 

“Perfect...” There was a mysterious tone in their voice that made Elliott tremble. “I trust that you can pack tonight? After you meet your friend, we can finalize… everything.” 

“Uh-um yeah. Definitely.” The weight of the situation hit him. He was gonna _move_. Out of this city at least. He was gonna upgrade from a dusty apartment to a sex dungeon and never see the light of day again. _Whatever_. Twenty-thousand credits is twenty-thousand credits. And besides, he didn’t know any of that _for sure._ His enigmatic benefactor could be the sweetest person in the universe, just a little on the strange side. He hoped for that outcome. 

They pulled him closer into an awkward hug. The stench of cigarette smoke and worn leather was immediate. Elliott tried his best to hug them back, after all, this was going to be his new life. He had to try his damndest to butter up his companion— make them feel loved and adored. 

“Ah. How sweet is this moment?” The mask turned down to face him. Elliott suddenly felt like he was going to cry. Any second thoughts didn’t matter now. He couldn’t walk back on a deal with someone like… _that._ He had to stay focused on his mother and the cash. It didn’t matter how creepy they were.

He swallowed. “Yeah, this is… nice.” 

His benefactor released their grip and moved to pick up their briefcase. They stamped out the butt of their cigarette and turned to Elliott. 

“Tomorrow…where shall we meet?” 

“‘Hundred and twelfth street. The ramen shop on the corner.”

“Mm.” They nodded slowly. “Then I will be going. Thank you. I am most excited for our future prospects. And for your time tonight...” They pulled a roll of cash out from their coat pocket and pressed it into his hand. “Thank you.” 

“Uh wo-wow. Th-thanks. I mean, we didn’t even do anything...” He trailed off. There were a couple hundreds in the roll. 

“Consider it an...advancement. Farewell, _elskan_.” They bowed slightly and slinked away, trench coat billowing behind them. After turning the corner, they disappeared from sight. 

Elliott stood in the alley alone. He fanned through the money and counted four-hundred and fifty credits. His heart was racing. His mind was racing much faster. He just made a week and a half’s pay in one night. Hell, just thirty minutes! _This is absolutely insane._ For a moment he wondered if all of this was even real. It felt like a dream. A masked figure nearly assaults him, he takes them back to his room for the usual service, and then they tell him they will pay an _exorbitant_ amount of money for his exclusive time? It was surely a dream. He wondered what he did to attract such attention and adoration. Was it adoration or something more sinister? So many questions and possibilities flooded his mind he felt nauseous. 

A new life, _a new life, a new life._ At the moment, he supposed he didn’t know if this new life was going to be for better or for worse. But the cash was real and his mother’s struggle was real— he needed to focus on that. 

* * *

Early that morning Elliott managed to sneak out of the club. He felt guilty he didn’t give any of his former co-workers a proper notice— or even a goodbye. He figured he would make it up to them later, when he’d walk in and buy the whole damn place. Then, he could give _Paradise Lounge_ and its employee’s some proper treatment. 

He didn’t pack. Instead, he opted for collapsing on his rickety bed as soon as he got home. The screams and cries that came from neighboring apartments didn’t bother him tonight. He was beyond exhausted and slept peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’m so hyped for this fic. I was blessed with inspiration while listening to “lana del rey playing at a strip club” at 3 am lol. YouTube recommendations are my muse now 
> 
> I have so many ideas. This is gonna be a long one. Strap in folks >:)
> 
> **Also... I haven’t forgotten about my other fic!! I’ve been busy working on it and it’s almost finished in fact, so yup, that’s why I haven’t updated. I wanna post it all before March... hopefully. Lol


	2. Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About midway through, this chapter has some pretty heavy psychological/mental health stuff. 
> 
> It just gets rly angsty and depresso :(
> 
> Also there’s naughty time towards the end. And yes, BH is explicitly AMAB in this fic.

It was mid-morning when Elliott awoke. The first thing he saw was the roll of cash sitting on his busted nightstand. He was immediately reminded of the events of the night prior. He jumped out of bed and didn’t even bother with a shower. After changing his clothes he shoved everything into the one suitcase he had. It wasn’t much, and for once he was grateful for his minimal lifestyle. All the furniture and kitchen utensils could be a gift to the next guest. He didn’t even want to tell his landlord and it's not like the damn place had a lease anyway. Rent was monthly and in cash. No questions and no exceptions. 

Renee would freak out when she would see him with luggage. _Oh_ _well._

He managed to bus to 112th. It was half ‘til noon when he got to the pair’s favorite restaurant. He was seated and he patiently waited for her. Naturally, there was a lot on his mind. He nearly devoured two appetizer plates of shrimp before she even arrived. 

“Hey.”

He jumped up and Renee grabbed him. She hugged him so damn tightly, he felt like his arms were going to pop off. 

“Shit, man.” She finally let go and looked up at him. The bags under her eyes were darker than usual. “You freaked me out last night.” She sat down across from him.

“Yeah-yeah. Sorry about that.”

“So tell me.” She grabbed a shrimp. “Tell me about this pyramid scheme you got hired into.”

The pair laughed.

“No-no it's not like that!” 

“Then what is it? Drugs?” 

“No, no.” Elliott shook his head and chuckled. “It's like… my old job but better.” 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Uh-huh. So, some level of prostitution.” 

Elliott snorted. 

“And you are apparently going to make 20k a month. From…?”

“Uh, this person I-I met last night. They offered it to me. Twenty-thousand a month for my ‘time’ or whatever. I'm basically gonna go live with them. Fuck them. Do whatever they want. I mean honestly? I don’t care about whatever I gotta do. 20k is 20k and you know my mom needs it right now. And I need it. I mean, shit, it's like winning the lottery...” he was rambling. 

Renee was silent. 

“Anyway…” 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” She gave him the same judgemental look she would give to a child. “How do you even know they have the money? And where did they get it?” 

“They showed me the money. Well, five-thousand, that is— but it looked like more in the case. And I dunno. They looked like a merc or something.” 

“Yeah? And what _did_ they look like exactly?” 

Elliott hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to give out any identifying details, but it wasn’t like his benefactor could hear him now. “Lotta scars and stuff. White hair. Crazy eyes.” 

“Crazy eyes?” 

“No like _crazy_ eyes. Like, crazy-good-looking eyes.”

“Uh-huh.” Renee just stared at him. Elliott blinked sheepishly. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you think now. ‘Cuz I already made the deal.”

She nodded. “I suspected that when I saw the luggage.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “I still don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Why?”

“Because. How well do you even know this person?”

“I know ‘em well enough to know they aren’t lying.” 

“You don’t _know_ that!” She chuckled and looked away, clearly drained by the conversation. 

“Everything’s okay I-I-I promise. And honestly? This is probably a lot _safer_ than what I was doing before. Its amazing money. I can’t just say _no_.”

“Right. I really don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” 

“O-okay.” Elliott stared at the shrimp, dejected. For a moment he wondered if he made her jealous. She wasn’t exactly in a better position than he was, but she _had_ to know that Elliott would be the first person to share his spoils. 

The pair were silent for several minutes. Renee pulled out her phone and played on it for a bit. Eventually, a cute waitress came over and she ordered beef ramen. Elliott just smiled and said he wasn’t hungry. 

“So, you’re gonna go meet them right after this?” She finally asked.

“Yeah, basically.” 

“Hm.” She looked back down at her lunch. 

“What do the stars say? Or rather… the noodles?” He laughed nervously.

Renee had read him quite a few times. She worked many jobs, but her favorite was at a tiny office decorated with crystals and imbued with a nauseating amount of incense. There, she was a psychic, tarot reader, and ‘astrological consultant’. 

“You are going to be murdered, chopped into tiny pieces and thrown in a river.” She said flatly. 

“Yeah right,” he rolled his eyes. He knew it was a sick joke. Her readings were rarely _that_ precise. Yet, he still felt a little queasy at the thought. He obviously still had doubts about his new employer. 

“Whatever.” She sighed. “I just want you to be careful okay?” 

“I _will_ be. Promise.” 

The pair continued their lunch date and continued talking. Renee relayed drama from work. She then talked about how her girlfriend was raking in a ton of cash at her new job. She worked for a maid service that tended to the mansions of pigs’ all across the Frontier. Elliott listened, joked and nodded along. He then remembered he still hadn’t told her about that weird client with a foot fetish he had several weeks ago.

“...Anyway, I’m just glad I’m getting out of that place.” He finished. He checked his phone out of habit and realized it was almost 2.

“Shit. I think I gotta go.” 

“Alright, alright.” She rolled her eyes. 

The two cleaned up a bit and their waitress brought the bill. Renee left for a moment to use the restroom. Elliott figured he’d pay. He then slowly sneaked one of the hundred bills out of his pocket and tucked it under the shrimp plate. Foodservice was hard work. He knew a bit about that too. 

Renee returned from the restroom and grabbed her purse. 

“I paid.” He grinned.

She gave him her usual weary smile and pulled him tight for another hug. 

“ _Jesus._ You smell.” 

“Do you want those to be your last words to me?” 

“Don’t fucking joke about that.” She hit him on the chest. 

“Alright, sorry.” The pair chuckled and Elliott grabbed his suitcase. 

They headed out together. Angel City winds were blistering cold this time of year. Elliott was jealous of Renee’s scarf as she bundled up.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” Her eyes glittered, more than usual. Elliott wondered if there were tears in them. He prayed it was just from the freezing winds. Making her upset was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

“I’ll call! And maybe I’ll give you a video tour of my new place!” They hugged again. 

“Yeah, you better.” She laughed and kissed his cheek. She gave him an awkward nod, then walked off. 

Elliott didn’t know what to do. He told his employer to be at this corner and they knew his lunch date was at noon. He walked, suitcase dragging behind him, along the street. It was a bit awkward traversing the city streets with luggage in tow. Then again, that was the best thing about the city; everyone was so self-absorbed that they rarely cared about what other people were doing. He was going to miss Angel City. It was a sleazy shit-hole, especially the district he lived in, but it had an odd charm to it. His mind wandered as he imagined where his employer lived. He imagined what their mansion looked like. He just hoped they didn’t have a doll collection or something. Judging by the mask, they seemed like the kind of person to have a _doll collection._

He trudged down the sidewalk and squinted through the wind. He reached an intersection and looked down the street. 

Sure enough, on the other side, there was the unmistakable image of a tan trench coat and mask staring right at him. Elliott crossed the street and approached them.

The mask was different. It looked vaguely Japanese, almost like some kind of wolf or fox. It blankly watched him as he walked towards them. Elliott awkwardly smiled and waved.

“H-h-hey.” He shivered. “What’s up?” 

They immediately moved to handle his suitcase into their car.

“Not much.” They finally mused in their strange accent. “How are you? Aren’t you cold?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Elliott shoved his hands in the front pockets of his thin, college sweatshirt. 

They nodded and the two got into the car. Elliott took note of the way they opened the door for him. _I'm supposed to be the one serving them, right?  
_

* * *

The drive to the spaceport was long, giving the pair ample time to discuss their deal. Their car was self-driving, naturally, so his benefactor sat across from him. Elliott watched them remove the mask. Obviously, they had a thing for not wanting to walk around in public bare-faced. He figured it had to do with their work. They felt secure enough with him, however, to reveal their true visage. The light of the car was a lot better than the dim, grimy club. Elliott ogled at their sharp, feminine features. 

The first several minutes were awkwardly silent. Soft jazz played delicately and Elliott stared out the window at the passing skyscrapers of his city.

“I have a gift for you.” His benefactor announced unceremoniously. 

“Really?” He was about to say ‘aww, you didn’t have to!’ but right now he didn’t feel bad about milking them. 

They nodded and pulled out a bag from under their seat. They revealed a small box and handed it to Elliott. He slowly opened the box.

A giant, gorgeous ruby stared back at him. It was a golden necklace sitting on a silky cushion. The ruby pendant was framed with what were probably yellow diamonds.

“Holy shit.” The necklace looked like it belonged in a museum; he didn’t want to touch it.

“It is for your mother. Your friend mentioned her last night. I hope it isn’t too much.” 

“No! Holy shit it’s beautiful! Th-tha-thank you!” Elliott beamed at them. Somehow, they deduced that the quickest way to his heart was through his mom. Either this was a manipulative gesture or an honest gift. Whatever their intentions, his mother would adore the necklace. 

They grinned and nodded. “ _Þú ert velkominn elskan mín_.”

“W-what?”

They giggled “Just— ah, you’re welcome.”

“What can I call you anyway?” 

“ _Blóðhundur—_ Bloodhound.” 

“Um. Alright?” Elliott figured it wasn’t their real name, but it was better than nothing. “And I gotta ask,” he stared at his fragmented reflection in the jewel. “How did you get all this cash?”

“I _hunt_.” 

“A-animals?”

“No. _People_ .” Bloodhound apparently had no qualms with their gruesome and _criminal_ profession as they flashed Elliott a twisted grin. A terrible sense of dread flopped around in his stomach. He probably made a deal with the _devil_. As if they could read his mind…

“Would you like to take your deposit to the bank before we leave?” 

“Won’t it be a little suspicious?” 

They looked up as if they were deep in thought. “Perhaps. You can always open an account with my bank.” They smirked. Whatever banking service they used had to be tight security— and most likely tied in illegal dealings as well. 

“Yeah, yeah some other time.” Elliott felt nauseous. This was like winning the lottery... in the _worst_ possible way. He looked back down at the necklace and thought of his sweet mother. If she ever knew the truth about the things he did, he’d probably kill her with a broken heart. He’d been lying to her ever since he dropped out of college. The anxiety it brought him was too much. The tuition got to be too much. He thought it would be best to cut his losses and give up. Wasting away on the fringes was what he deserved. 

In her deteriorating state, she didn’t question his lies— which Elliott rationalized was a good thing.

He lied. Said he graduated in engineering. He lied. Said he got a really good job. He lied. Said he was a successful and productive person— when in actuality, he lived in the slums and whored himself for booze money and cheap food. Now, he was going to leech off of a _killer._ Now, he would really have all the riches he lied to her about— but he didn’t feel any better about it. In fact, he felt worse. 

“Is something wrong, _elskan?_ ” They purred gently. 

“Just got… a lot on my mind.” 

“Ah. That is understandable. We can discuss finances at a later date… if it makes you anxious.” 

Were they manipulating him or being genuine about caring for his well being? 

Elliott couldn’t tell. He couldn’t figure them out. Their alien-like demeanor was hard to read. _Renee was right._ This wasn’t his brightest idea. This merc, whoever they truly were, could just be toying with him. A sick game of cat and mouse— until the day that his ass became boring and they would want a refund. Elliott had no idea what they were capable of then. The way they grabbed him like they owned him was a sign. That terrible hunger that sat behind their eyes was a sign.

Maybe killing people wasn’t fun for them anymore. Maybe they decided they wanted to spice up their life and introduce an unsuspecting boy toy to torture. It normally took an incredibly _sick_ person to think that killing for money was okay. 

Hot tears spilled from Elliott’s eyes and he met their gaze. He was always so _weak._ A weak man who could never stand up for himself. A weak man who was always so afraid _._ It was his father who turned him into this. Or it was the death of his brothers. Either way, what he was now was never what he thought he’d become. 

“ _Elskan_.” They wore an expression of concern and guilt. “What troubles you, my love?” _My love._ It was sickening when they said it. Vomit churned in the back of Elliott’s throat.

They got up and sat next to him. 

“Pl-please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered. 

“Never! I would never hurt you! I promised I would treat you well.” They looked offended. “May I touch you?” 

Elliott’s heart stopped. 

That simple question restored his faith in them. They could _take_ what they wanted. He was so vulnerable and weak— a little bunny to a cunning hound. They didn’t need his consent. Yet they _asked for it._ With teary eyes, he turned and blinked at them. Bloodhound looked hurt and worried. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-yeah I’m sure.” Elliott wiped his tears away and chuckled nervously.

They wrapped an arm around him and a gloved hand clasped over his shoulder. It was awkward, the way they held him. 

“I will never hurt you, _elskan._ I saved you from that wretched…place because I _love you_.” 

They didn’t say they loved him last night. They said they _wanted_ him. There was a significant difference. 

“Y-yeah,” Elliott started to feel his mind slip away into a place that was far from this mercenary’s luxury car. Coping. That’s what he called it. And that’s what he had to do to save his mother. He had to snuggle up to them and rub the belly of a beast. And when things got scary, he could just to slip away and _cope._

* * *

Bloodhound, unsurprisingly, had a private ship. Several hours passed as the pair traveled to a distant system. It was silent for most of the trip. Elliott eventually fell asleep in the seat next to them. 

They gently woke him and he dragged his luggage outside. Their mansion was _huge_ , bigger than he imagined. It was tucked away in a forest. There wasn’t a _single_ sign of civilization in the surrounding area. This didn’t make him panic, however, he was _coping._

* * *

“Woah,” he exhaled as the pair walked through the front door. The main room was gigantic. As he walked in he was immediately greeted by the amazing view behind the house. Huge glass panes made up the back wall and revealed a breathtaking view of the forest outside. In the middle of the room, to the right, there was a large fireplace that extended to the ceiling. Luxurious and modern furniture decorated the space. The pelt of some animal served as a rug in the center. Hound probably killed it themself. 

“Do you like?” They turned to him.

“Yeah. It’s nice. To say the least.” He smiled.

“Yes. This is my favorite property. The view is… unparalleled.” 

_Property? Shit, there’s more than one._ Elliott felt like a little kid in a fancy hotel as he stepped down into the living room. The excitement the home brought him was enough to silence his fears and doubts. 

“The kitchen is too the left. So is the bedroom.” They grinned and took his luggage. “You may wander around if you’d like. Just remove your shoes. And if you see a black bird… do not touch him. He is unkind to strangers.” 

“Woah, wait, what black bird?”

“My pet. _Artur.”_ They grinned and rolled off with his suitcase. Elliott shrugged. The place was so damn big he probably wouldn’t see the bird anyway. 

* * *

Elliott wandered for about an hour. He felt like he was sifting through a dream. Their house was beautiful, but a bit bare and empty in a way that made him feel uneasy. He spent the most time in a large white room that appeared to be a private art gallery. Paintings adorned the walls. There was one he recognized. _Young Italian Girl by the Well._ His mother had a print of it.

 _‘She looks like she is fed up with her man. She’s right y’know. Women can go to the damn well by themselves._ ’ 

She would always muse about the girl’s expression and the artist’s intention. Elliott just thought the artist wanted to paint a pretty girl by the well. He wiped away the tears that the nostalgia brought.

Sculptures and relics sat pretty on their stands. Antique pistols sat on red cushions in their cases. Katanas hung on one wall. Elliott marveled at an installation that featured rusting tomahawks and axes. He wondered how valuable those ancient blades were. He wondered what vicious desire Bloodhound had that drove them to collect such things. 

He eventually made his way back to the main room and then, the kitchen. Bloodhound was standing by the island looking casual with a sweater on and their long, straight hair pulled back. They were doing _something_ on a holo-pad. 

“I like your art collection,” he announced. They looked up and beamed. 

“Ah. Thank you. I am glad you got to see it. Very few people do.” 

“Yeah. That one painting… the Winterhalter one… that’s my mom’s favorite painting. She had a print of it.” 

“Oh.” Their eyes sparkled with pride and fascination. They apparently loved art. “We should have her over some time. To see the real thing.” 

_We._ They said it like the two were a couple living together. Elliott figured that in Bloodhound’s twisted reality, that was the case. Maybe he could make a lie up to his mother about how the two met at a fancy gala and were engaged. He wished that reality could be true— the one where he was just as wealthy as they were. The one where he somehow magically became the CEO of an engineering firm...

Hound opened the fridge and Elliott peered in. He was shocked that it was nearly empty— aside from two pizza boxes and several cases of foreign beer. 

“Cold pizza tonight.” They sighed. “I promise. This week I will take you out to a nice dinner.” 

Elliott liked the sounds of that.

“Cold pizza’s alright. And I’ll look forward to it.”

They smiled. “I apologize. This is so crude.” They took out the boxes. 

“What do you think I ate every night at my old apartment?” He sat down on a stool by the island. 

“Ah. But this is supposed to be better. I am supposed to give you better… things.” 

“Hey. Don't worry about it. You’re doing enough as it is.” He grabbed a piece from the box. “I like it cold too. Cheers.” He held up his piece to theirs. Bloodhound laughed. Elliott’s heart warmed just a bit. 

“Speaking of…” They turned back the fridge. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Give me your worst.” 

* * *

After the pair enjoyed a few beers and finished off the pizzas, Bloodhound gave him a tour of the rest of their home. Midway through, they announced that they were ‘tired’ and ‘didn’t take too well to alcohol’ like they did when they were younger. They said the would save the lower floor tour for another day. 

And so, Elliott trailed behind them to their bedroom. The bedroom was sparsely decorated, but featured another wonderful view of the wilderness outside. It was dark now. 

Silk and luxurious furs adorned their bed. They motioned to it with a smile, letting Elliott know he was free to lay down— that their bed was now his. Without hesitation, he collapsed on the bed and snuggled into the silky blankets and fluffy furs. It was a _cloud_. He sunk into the mattress in the most delicate way. Moments passed and he then realized Hound wouldn’t be joining him. At the risk of sounding needy…

“Where are you going?” He sat up. 

They stood in the doorway and turned to him. “To wash up.” 

“Ah right. I should probably do that too.” 

“You may join me.” They nodded and smirked. 

Elliott couldn’t tell if they were asking, demanding, or offering. Either way, he figured he ought to. 

“Sure,” he slid out of the bed. 

He walked behind them until the pair reached the bathroom. It was honestly more of a bathhouse than a bathroom given its spacious nature. A large bath sat against one wall and a huge sink and mirror ran across the other. A vast shower framed with glass doors was tucked in the corner. Elliott ran his hand along the lip of the bath. It was made out of some kind of crystal and there appeared to be a light fixture underneath. The setting would definitely make for some sensual moments, but that was for later. 

“Do you want a bath?” They inquired. 

“Nah. Later, maybe.” 

“Hm.” They smiled and walked over to the huge shower. 

Elliott slid off his shirt and then, his pants, setting them on the counter. His companion somehow managed to evade his gaze as he undressed and they had already slipped into the shower to turn the water on. He turned and saw their naked back. _Gorgeous—_ like a divine being carved out of marble, muscles rippled across their broad shoulders. Their aesthetics were only sweetened by a thin waist and a tight ass. Things could _definitely_ be worse. At least his employer was attractive and weird, not _ugly_ and _weird_. Elliott knew he was superficial— that was probably the reason why he was in this situation. He stepped into the shower with them. This wasn’t awkward for him. He had the experience from a brief escorting phase; he knew how to take care of someone in the shower. 

Their shoulders felt as good as they looked. Warm water made their skin buttery soft. Lavender incense burned on the sink counter and the smoky floral scent dulled his senses. Elliott massaged them and pressed a kiss into their neck. He brushed their wet hair to the side. 

Bloodhound turned around and took him into their arms. The pair shared a rough kiss under the waterfall. They gripped Elliott’s hair and pulled his head back so hard it was almost painful. It sent a chill down his spine. They had a tendency to be unnecessarily rough. Elliott hoped that was the extent of it. He then felt something brush on his leg. The familiar sensation made him stiffen with excitement. 

Glancing down, he realized that they were _hung._ A lot more than he expected. Actually, he didn't know _what_ he expected given their appearance and presentation. The urge to fall to his knees and worship them nearly overcame him. _All in due time,_ he joked to himself and pushed them against the tile. The image of his tan skin against their pallor looked beautifully exotic. Droplets of water were tiny jewels racing across their skin. His hands traveled everywhere as he kissed them. Steam mingled around the couple. The scene could be the subject of an elegant oil painting. _This was so new, so exciting_ ; Elliott’s heart raced. He put all the doubts and concerns aside and gave into lust. He could feel his heat press and twitch against theirs and it made him even more wild. 

He slowly slid down them, kissing along their chest and abdomen. He then reached _paradise._ Sparse hair trailed down their pelvis. Elliott sunk to his knees and wasted no time taking their already half-hard length in his hand. 

His companion groaned— the lewdest sound he had yet to extract from them. He stroked them and let his other hand skillfully massage their thigh. His own flame of arousal ignited when he thought about how they could split him in the most painful and _amazing_ way. With a newfound fervor, he slowly took the tip into his mouth and rubbed the bottom of it with his tongue. He looked up and was rewarded with the blissful expression of his companion. They tangled their fingers into his hair, urging him to take more of them. 

Elliott would _certainly_ obey. The head of their cock slid across the roof of his mouth. He knew he couldn’t possibly take all of them, but he was going to try his hardest. 

“ _Druslan mín,”_ they hissed and grabbed at his hair more. 

He winced as their cock was pressed flush to the back of his throat. Whatever gag reflex he had, he beat out of himself long ago. Their sheer length and girth, however, threatened to trigger a choking fit. Elliott unsheathed their flesh from his mouth slowly, making sure to compensate with his hands. He stroked and fondled them to bide time until he could take them in his mouth again. He slid their wet, hot cock back into his mouth eventually and they moaned softly.

They tugged his hair and bucked into him. Elliott gagged. As much as he loved providing pleasure to others, he didn’t like _this—_ getting his mouth fucked without asking for it. He supposed he couldn’t say no. A terrible pit in his stomach formed. His employer had the power here. He _needed_ them and he _needed_ their money. Their cock flopped out of his mouth. 

“You...c-can’t do that,” he choked, hoarse voice barely audible over the water. 

“Ah, apologies. I believed you could take it.” 

Elliott prayed that they were being genuine. 

“It’s okay. I can’t. _Yet_. It’s just… a lot to take.” He looked up and shot them a weak smile. Water dripped off his brow.

“Can you continue?” 

_At least they are asking._ That was a good sign for Elliott. Maybe they just got a bit excited. They were hardly the worst client he had. 

“Of course.” He purred and kissed a line down their length— making doubly sure to savor every inch and every vein. He then kissed and nuzzled into their plump sack. He gave them a wet lick at the base of their erection. _That_ drew out a melodious moan. Elliott abused the sweet spot and lapped at them. Much to his delight, he could feel them twitch and squirm. 

He then returned to suckling and stroking. Bobbing his head in a quick rhythm, Elliott managed to get them to _sing_.

“Ahh— _Elli_ ,” they cooed and pet his hair gently. “S-so good.”

Bloodhound gasped and Elliott took that as a sign to quicken his pace even more. One hand stroked roughly, the other fondled them. His mouth and tongue moved with trained skill. 

Suddenly, a hot cream coated his tongue and their cock twitched in his mouth violently. Elliott released them but still continued to stroke gently. 

He hung his mouth open and looked up, locking eyes with his spent companion through the steam. He then snapped his mouth shut and grinned, showing them a dramatic swallow. 

They smirked, pleased that he didn’t waste their seed. Their weak legs were tired and they collapsed to join him on the shower floor. 

Hound pressed a biting kiss to Elliott’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the tickling sensation. They moved behind him and before Elliott knew it, foamy hands were massaging his scalp. A hair wash was the last thing he expected from somebody who was essentially paying him for infinite blowjobs. The affection was unexpected, _hell_ , unnecessary even, but… nice. It proved that they had _some_ kind of care and love for him. Elliott leaned back against them and they stroked thin fingers through his hair. He sighed, relaxed and content. 

Bloodhound had a very sweet side to them. Elliott wanted to lean into it, cultivate it and treasure it. This wasn’t about their cash. This was about his heart.

“I think I’m gonna go see my mom tomorrow.” He announced. “I wanna give her that necklace… Is that alright?” 

“Of course.” They purred and rinsed the luxury shampoo from his hair. “What time shall I take you?” 

“I dunno. Whenever we wake up.” He chuckled. 

“Mhm. Alright.” 

Elliott leaned his head back and let the soapy water run down his back. Oddly enough, he felt… blissful? At peace? It was an unfamiliar feeling. This strange mercenary was taking care of him. Tonight, he would sleep on a large and comfortable bed. He didn’t have to stress about rent. He didn’t have to go to work tomorrow. He didn’t have to worry about food. He didn’t have to stress about his mother. Hell, he was gonna go see her and tell her he just got the promotion of a lifetime. Then, he’d give her that beautiful ruby necklace and she’d probably cry. _Life was good._ Apart from the fact he was living a lie to his mother. He shoved those thoughts away quickly. 

Elliott escaped the grimy rat race in a matter of forty-eight hours all thanks to this strange benefactor. _Bloodhound._ Or at least, that was their mercenary name. Elliott wanted to thank them in a way that was more meaningful than sex. He wasn’t sure how. He had always given people his body. There wasn’t much else that was worth anything. 

They rubbed their hands down his back and kissed his neck. It was a little awkward to have someone be so affectionate with him. He figured that’s how he could thank them— letting them do whatever they wanted to him. Bony fingers massaged his back.

“You can come meet my mom if you want.” He said.

There were several moments of silence between the two. Water hissed from the shower head. “Maybe some other time.” They finally rasped.

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that though. I’m sure she’d love you.” He meant it. His mother loved meeting new and weird people. She said it was like ‘collecting’ them. Now, unfortunately, her mind was strained and her collection was slowly disappearing. 

* * *

After their shower, the pair changed for bed. Elliott snuggled up to Hound. He traced circles in their chest. 

The bed was large and wonderfully comfortable. Elliott practically sunk into a void of silks, pillows and furs. He clung to Hound to keep him above water. They held him in their arms tenderly. 

“This is very nice, _elskan_. It is so wonderful now that I have you here.” 

The way they phrased things was still creepy as hell to Elliott. He couldn’t go down the rabbit hole of questioning their intentions now; there was no turning back. 

_Fake it ‘til you make it._ He thought. 

“Yeah. This is nice.” His heart pounded out of anxiety. “C-can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

“How long were you watching me at the club?” They obviously had to have seen him many times given this fascination. Elliott didn’t want to know the answer, honestly.

“Several months.” The said nonchalantly.

Elliott’s breath was shaky. His head throbbed. _So they were stalking me. At the Lounge. For several months. Of course._

“That’s a uh— that’s a l-long time.” 

“Yes. It was very painful to go so long without you.” 

“Why didn’t you just c-c-come up to me earlier.” Elliott felt like he was going to throw up. His skin crawled in the places where he was touching them. 

“I didn’t know how to.” They sat up a bit and faced him. Their expression was blank. Elliott wondered if they were some kind of a sociopath. 

“It’s-it’s just kinda weird.” His voice cracked from the panic. 

Bloodhound shook their head. ”I apologize. I didn’t ever mean to… make you uncomfortable.” 

Elliott didn’t understand how it was possible for his brain to flip flop so much. One minute he loved them and wanted to thank them for everything. The next minute he thought he was the subject of a psychological horror movie. One minute he wanted to run away. The next minute he wanted to die in their arms. They gave him a red flag; then they gave him a green flag.

He wondered if things would get easier in a month’s time— when he would get the other fifteen-thousand of his ‘check’. They would have to get easier. He wanted to do this for at least a couple months— until he built up his retirement fund. 

“I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” Now, they looked genuinely worried. “I thought… given the nature of your previous employment… that you would not mind this kind of venture.” 

“Y-you’re right. I d-d-don’t mind it.” 

“You may sleep in another room if you want.” 

_They always had to do that_ . They always had to make him think they genuinely _did_ care about his well-being. 

“No. I can sleep with you. ‘S okay.” He gave them a weak smile. Their expression was doubtful.

“Well. Tomorrow you will go to see your mother. Then, I have to work the whole week. I probably will not return until Thursday.”

“So you’ll be busy killing people.” Elliott suddenly felt emboldened.

“No. I hunt. I do not kill.” 

“What’s the difference?” Elliott snapped, his frustration and doubt was leaking through. He didn’t like that Hound was _actually_ a mercenary.

“Killing makes it sound dishonorable. I am _not_ dishonorable. The people I hunt… they are worse than animals. They _deserve_ it.” 

“Nobody deserves to die.” 

“I am surprised you are so naïve.” They sat up. Their tone was aggressive. Elliott shrunk away. He obviously hit a nerve. “Doing the work that you did… you don’t think some people deserve to die? Did you not see degeneracy and exploitation? Or did you just turn away?” 

Elliott wasn’t prepared for this conversation. Especially when he was expecting some cute pillow talk tonight— not stalking confessions and ethical debates. “W-w-well yeah I guess you are r-right. Some people do deserve to die.” 

“Yes. And I am the hand of the Allfather. If he wills it. I obey.” 

He had no idea what that meant. ‘Allfather’ sounded like some cult moniker. Yet, Elliott was put at ease. Bloodhound _seemed_ to have some code of ethics. They weren’t just any old mercenary who took on any hit they could get. They examined their prey then decided, but who were they to be the final judge? They claimed they weren’t judging, the ‘Allfather’ was, but Elliott knew the ‘Allfather’ probably wasn’t real. 

“O-okay.” 

“I hope you understand. Please do not say that I ‘kill’.” 

“I-I-I won’t! I get it. I promise.” He gave them a worried, sheepish grin. 

“Good.” They smiled a bit and chuckled nervously. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Elliott murmured and he cuddled back under their arm.

“You did not offend me. You did not know. And that is okay.” Their voice was soft and honeyed. They yawned and it was quite endearing. Elliott naturally yawned as well and snuggled closer to them. 

“Ah. _Góða nótt.”_ They whispered. 

“That means ‘good night’ in your language right?” He smiled to himself and nuzzled into their chest. He supposed his benefactor could be cute at times. That was a good thing. 

“Yes,” they whispered.

“So what does ‘els-kan’ mean?” 

“Dear. Or darling. Whichever you prefer.” 

“Darling. Yeah, I like that.”

“ _Elskan.”_ They kissed his head. 

Maybe Elliott didn’t feel anything for them. Maybe he did. Either way, Bloodhound adored him and was willing to give him everything. It was nice feeling _wanted_ and adored. It was nice being worshipped. For Elliott, that feeling was worth it. That feeling outweighed the red flags. For now at least. He liked the feeling of their flesh. He liked the way they gently kissed him and gently held him. And he especially liked all the cash. He could get used to this. 


End file.
